Meta Knight: Beginnings
by mkmkmk
Summary: Another random story. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read. It's not too bad. I assure you. Rated T for Jecra's cussing.
1. Meta Orion Knight

**I HAVE TOO MUCH FREE TIME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIRBY JUST THE PLOT AND THE SUPPORTING CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY THIS RAMDOM STORY FROM THE STRANGE PARTS OF MY MIND!**

**EDIT: OKAY! I FIXED UP THIS BASTARD SO IT WOULD FIT IN WITH THE REST OF THE STORY. I ALSO FIXED A FEW MISTAKES THAT TECHNODEE POINTED OUT. GIVE HIM/HER A HAND *applause***

* * *

**_MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! UNKNOWN PROJECTILE ENTERING BASE! _**Jecra sat straight up in his bed, eyes wide. Garlude burst into his room, her hair messy and not in a ponytail.

"Jecra!" she panted, "We need all fighters to come and check the U.P. It's urgent. There may be a monster in that thing. Come on!" She raced out the door again.

_Dammit! Every time I go to sleep, something just HAS to wake me up! What's with that? _Jecra thought with annoyance.

He leapt out of bed, pulling on his armor and grabbing his sword which was propped up against the wall. He sprinted all the way outside to where the U.P. landed. Several other star warriors, including Garlude, where there, suspiciously gazing at the tiny white, spherical spaceship. Or escape-pod?

Falspar, Dragato, Arthur, Theresa, Lina, Garlude, some other people that Jecra didn't recognize, and the last, Yamikage were already there, quietly whispering to each other about their suspicions about the ship. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's open it!" Falspar shouted, advancing towards the U.P. Dragato held him back though.

"We do not know what is in it. It could be dangerous," he said, staring at the pod as if it were about the turn into a demon beast at any second.

"Pff, big whoop," Falspar scoffed, "It's hardly big enough to hold a teenager! How can any monster that small do any damage to us?"

"Perhaps you want to fight another baby wolfwrath, Falspar?" Falspar's eyes widened, and he rapidly shook his head. "That's what I thought." Dragato turned to the leader, Arthur. "Sir, should I check the ship?"

"No," he replied, then looked at Yamikage. Yamikage nodded and cautiously stepped up to the ship. He pulled out his katana and sliced at the door. Steam hissed from the cracks as the door opened. It was pitch dark in the machine and no one could see a thing. "What if there was a kid in there?" Jecra whispered to Garlude.

"Don't be silly. There's almost no chance of that."

"I agree," Yamikage said. Apparently, he moved back next to his two friends, without them noticing. Ninjas can do that and it drives Jecra crazy that he can't even sneak up on a toaster.

"He should super cool, like with dark blue hair and silver eyes, and when he grows up he'll be like, super good looking and have a deep voice that girls would go nuts about, and crap like that." Jecra said, ignoring Garlude and Yamikage. Garlude rolled her eyes.

"Keep on dreaming Jecra."

"That's not even going to be the best part! He'd be like, super powerful and his name would be..." Jecra paused for effect, "Meta Orion Knight, but everyone would call him Meta Knight because it sounds so cool!"

Falspar whacked Jecra's head with a piece of rolled up paper. "Shut up!" He hissed, "There's no way in Hell that would ever happen!"

There was a tiny cough inside the shadows of the ship, and two tiny silver eyes glowing in the darkness. The star warriors readied their weapons in case a demon really was in there. They were all surprised beyond all reason when a little boy at about the age of seven or eight, came crawling out of the ship. He looked exactly like Jecra described, from his dark blue hair, to his silver eyes.

His face was covered with black soot and so was the rest of his small, thin body. The child coughed once more before collapsing to the the ground, a look of pain on childish face, before it relaxed when he lost consciousness. Garlude ran up to little boy, who was obviously injured, and rushed him to the medics, the rest of the warriors that came out following.

* * *

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

I opened my eyes. I was lying on a white bed, without any covers on. I looked at my hands and they were clean. Blurry images of what I thought where people crowded around in front of my bed. My vision cleared and the blurry people became detailed. There was a man with a tall red mohawk about twenty-two, another man with a long swishy auburn ponytail about the age of twenty-four, a young, pretty, purple-haired woman, who looked about seventeen, and a younger boy with spikey blonde hair, at about the same probably a little bit older.

"Hey! He's awake!" I heard the woman call behind her. A guy dressed up as a ninja pushed the mohawk dude out of the way. He looked a little bit older than the woman, around eighteen. The ponytail person moved out of the way to let a guy in golden armor see me. He seemed about thirty. He smiled warmly, as did the blonde dude. The woman looked worried and the ninja looked interested.

"Hello there. What is your name young one?" the golden guy asked. I sat up slowly, groaning in pain as I strained my sore muscles. The woman gasped and leapt to my side to help me. I stared at her in confusion. Who were these people?

"Who are you?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing and turning red. The blonde guy's eyes widened and he whispered to the ninja. My acute hearing picked up their conversation.

"Holy shit! Did you see that Yamikage? His eyes changed color!" he said. The ninja whispered back.

"I know. You don't always have to state the obvious."

The woman smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "My name is Garlude," She pointed at the blonde guy, "That is Jecra." I pointed at the ninja.

"And he is Yamikage?" The woman... erm, Garlude looked surprised, as did the ninja.

"You know him?" she asked, curiosity in her reddish brown eyes. I shook my head.

"Jecra called him Yamikage, so I assumed that was his name. Am I correct ma'am?" I replied, tilting my head slightly as I always did when I was thinking or asking a question. She nodded. The golden guy stepped up to the bed I was sitting on.

"My name is Arthur," he said.

"Who was that dude with the mohawk and that other guy with the ponytail?" I was really curious about these people. They seemed friendly enough, but I still had my doubts. Jecra laughed at my question.

"The mohawk dude's name is Falspar and the ponytail guy's is Dragato," he said, holding back laughter by by biting his lip.

"Oh," I said, my eyes reverting back to silver. The golden guy- GAH! Arthur, cleared his throat.

"And your name is?" he began.

"Meta Knight. Knight is my last name, Meta is my first name, and Orion is my middle," I replied, smiling. Jecra gasped and thrust a finger into the air.

"CALLED IT!" he yelled. Garlude rolled her eyes.

"Jecra. It just a coincidence," she said.

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "It's fate!"

"Meta needs to rest. Garlude, would you be a dear and take care of him? The nurse will bring some food for the both of you," Arthur cut in.

"Yes sir."

"Jecra. Yamikage. Come with me." Arthur strode out of the room, Jecra and Yamikage following.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes sleepily. Garlude giggled, sitting next to me on the bed. She picked me up and set me on her lap, hugging me. Her presence reminded me of my mother's. My mom used to do the same thing when she was still... alive.

"You're so cute!" Garlude squealed, tickling my belly. I burst into a fit of laughs and giggles, trying to squirm away from her.

"S-ST-STOP! Y-Y-YOU'RE K-KI-KILLING ME!" I screamed, laughing so hard that tears came out of my eyes.

"Ahem."

Immediately, Garlude stopped. Both hers and my head turned to face a mint green haired woman with fiery orange eyes, wearing short white dress and a white hat with a red cross on it. She was holding two plates, one piled high with food and the other about normal. She set the plates on the bed and turned and walked away. Garlude laughed nervously, then picked up the big plate and placed it in front of me. My stomach rumbled with hunger. I instinctively set my hand on my tummy in attempt to silence it. Garlude giggled.

"C'mon eat. You're starving."

"Okay." I smiled, and lifted up a forkful of food to my mouth. I savored the resplendent taste of strawberry covered waffles on my tongue. I also tasted what I thought was whipped cream. Delicious. Garlude laughed.

"You must really like it. To be eating it like that," she remarked, smirking.

"Nom nom," I replied, wiping my mouth with a napkin. She sighed.

"I wish Jecra had as good as manners as you do. Things would be so much cleaner if he did. Maybe you could teach him how to act at a table." She yawned, then set me back onto the bed. She got her plate and ate her food slowly and sluggishly. She seemed really tired.

I finished my food at the same time as she finished hers. I gazed at her face, my eyes turning aquamarine with worry. She looked exhausted.

* * *

**(Garlude's POV)**

"Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Meta." I smiled at the young boy, who's eyes were wide and looked worried. They had changed color again. Maybe they change color with his mood? That's cool.

"Why do you look so tired?" he asked, his eyes literally glowing with adorable child-like innocence. I brushed his gorgeous dark blue hair away from his face.

"I'm fine Meta." His worried gaze, turned cold, hard and disbelieving, meaning, a very intimidating reddish-orange.

"No you're not. You're exhausted. I know I'm still what most people might call a 'little kid' so of course I'm underestimated, but what they do not know is my intellect and what I have experienced throughout the day I was born to now. What I've been through has changed my being in ways even you cannot imagine. And trust me, you don't want to know how much of a tragedy my life is."

His words burned themselves into my mind. My eyes were huge. He continued.

"I know what enemy you are facing. Nightmare is a cunning opponent. He can crush your little army with out even trying. How? If he focuses more on killing the GSA, that's how. He wants to take over the universe, and there isn't much you can do to stop it besides keep fighting till your last breath, as many star warriors before you have done. If you don't believe me, which I'm sure you don't, shall I say this? I know who you are Garlude Maria Keeper."

His eyes had begun to glow bright white as he spoke, his hair billowing around his head. I stepped away, his eyes followed me.

"How do you know this?" He turned away, his eyes reverting back to silver. He spoke six words I'd never thought would ever come out of someone's mouth.

"I am the son of Nightmare."

* * *

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? ITS YOUR CHOICE. REVIEW. FLAME. FAV. PM.**

**JUST TELL ME K?**


	2. Dianaca, the Giant Demon Beast

**AND HERE'S CHAPPIE TWO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIRBY. JUST PLOT. (do I had to say this in every chapter?)**

* * *

I gasped. What did he say? Son of... Nightmare? No, he can't be. He's-he's too innocent, but... how does he know so much then?

"You're w-what?", I stammered, stepping back even more. His body began to shake slightly.

"It's true... Nightmare is my father. I am not a demon beast though. I am his flesh-and-blood son." His voice was cracked, like he was crying tears of shame, being the offspring of the most evil and powerful being in the universe and all that crap.

I gathered my courage and sat next to him on the bed, putting my arm around his trembling figure. I saw transparent tears slide out of the corners of his eyes, which were clamped shut.

He sniffed, rubbing his face dry with the bedsheets. He sighed, a sound so full of sadness and hurt that my fear of him went away in a single breath. I hugged him, hoping to stop his crying. He buried his head in my shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"I'm guessing you didn't like being a evil sorcerer's son?", I assumed. He shook his head. I rubbed his back affectionately.

"He's horrible", he said, his voice slightly muffled, "H-he killed my mother in cold blood. He turned my brother into a demon. He destroyed countless amounts of innocent people. He kidnapped children! To use them as test subjects!"

"That's terrible!", I exclaimed. He lifted his head up, eyes big, sad and a deep sapphire blue. His bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to come again.

"He's shown me many things. He's beaten me for not being what he thought was strong. I've never seen him be even close to a loving and caring parent in my life. You have no idea what I've been through. And I wish you don't." A tear slid down his cheek, and I wiped in away.

"It's okay, Meta", I reassured, "He won't be able to get you here." Meta didn't look convinced.

"He sent a demon after me... Her name is Dianaca. The Giant Beast."

BOOM!

"HOLY CRAP!"

BANG!

"HELP ME!"

CRASH!

"OH MAH GAWD!"

SHINK!

"ITS GOT ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Sounds and screams echoed all around the two, the air smelled of spilled blood and fear. I leapt to my feet, unsheathing my sword and dashing out the room.

"Stay there!", I called behind me.

* * *

'There's no way in hell I'm gonna do that', Meta Knight thought, jumping off the bed. He scanned the area, in search of something he could use as a weapon.

'Bingo!', he said mentally, as he spotted a sharp steak knife in an opened drawer. Why the hell that was there, he had no idea, but he was grateful for it. He sprinted outside.

Rain drops fell from the darkened sky, terrified screams pounding against the boy's head as he ran. Blood was splattered everywhere. A few bodies lay around, dark red liquid seeped from deep slashes that ran across their bodies.

But what hit Meta Knight the hardest was the smell. The odor of stale and fresh blood and flesh hung in the air. Meta Knight managed to keep himself from doubling over and throwing up. The sickening scent made his eyes water and his sensitive nose sting.

He ran towards the miniature battle field, a huge humanoid woman holding a spear and shield swiping at the star warriors below. Her face was twisted in rage and she was terribly ugly.

Just the sight of her mashed in nose, her short, insect filled, poop-brown hair, her glowing red eyes, her ripped and dirty dress of rags, and her fat, fat, fat figure nearly made Meta regurgitate whatever morsel of food he ate in the past hour.

The giantess caught sight of the young boy, her eyes widening once she recognized him. She sucked in a deep breath and...

"DEMON PRINCE!", she roared, fire spewing out her mouth. She kicked away what star warriors were in her way and stomped towards Meta.

As if by instinct, Meta sprinted forward, slipping his knife into his belt and grabbing two swords from two different corpses.

"META! NO!" He heard Garlude scream, but he ignored her. Dianaca reached down and attempted to scoop Meta Knight up, but he sliced at her hand, making her pull away. Pale blue eyes showed his satisfaction, for the monster screamed in rage and pain, her hand bleeding profusely.

Her red eyes glowed brighter, sheer rage and insanity gleaming from their blood red light. She roared once again, stabbing at Meta with her over-sized spear. He barely managed to evade its deadly sharp head.

He sliced at her ankle, her surprisingly soft skin making it easy to enforce damage onto the demon. She screamed in pain, punching the ground where Meta was once standing. He was behind her, and he planted his swords into her calf, making her scream louder.

He climbed up her bleeding legs, the giantess trying to shake him off, all the while crying and shrieking because of the pain. She attempted to grab the boy again, but he slashed at her whenever her hand was close.

'I'm lucky that these things are excessively stupid', Meta thought, grabbing onto her dress and scaling up her back onto her shoulder. She desperately tried to get him off, but failed miserably. Meta was too quick and he knew how to defeat all the different demons his father created.

The giantess swiped at the little boy again, and managed to slap him off her shoulder, right before he could slice open her neck.

"META KNIGHT!" Garlude screamed in terror. "NO! META KNIGHT!"

Jecra followed his friend's terrified gaze and gasped when he saw the little boy flying through the air seemingly unconscious. Meta Knight couldn't hear her. His ears rang ad he felt a horrible pain in his chest.

He fell headfirst towards the blood and rain soaked ground. He opened his eyes and felt a tug in his back. He spread purple demon wings and zipped upwards. He spiraled through the giantess's lame attempt to catch him.

His eyes glowed white, as did his swords. He sent two huge sword beams, both cackling with pure energy. Dianaca stepped out of the way of one of them with abnormal agility. The other, however, cut her right arm off, leaving her to howl in pain as her liquid life drained away.

Meta's wings had begun glow as he flew around Dianaca at the speed of light. Soon, a small tornado began to form from the wind Meta created. It spun Dianaca in circles , making her dizzy and disoriented. She stumbled around, swinging her one arm blindly at the little boy flying around in front of her.

Meta threw his swords, implanting them into her eyes, then got out his knife as she screamed and clawed at her eyes. There was a tug in his gut as he gathered an extremely large amount of power within him. His entire body was consumed with a white blow until he was just a white ball of light with a tiny point sticking out of it.

He flew towards the giantess's heart at breakneck speeds. He stabbed into her heart. A hole bore her chest, blood spewing from it as she fell to the ground, never to move again. All the star warriors who weren't too badly injured had gone to the outside walls of the their base to watch the battle, managing to bring a few injured soldiers along.

"Impossible", Arthur breathed. Garlude stepped forward. Arthur faced her, brow furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"Sir, he's harmless. Really. He just saved our lives! If we keep him on our side, then maybe we can win the war", she said.

She had already told her leader everything Meta told her. And after this little show the boy put on, Garlude was sure Sir Arthur believed every word she said. Falspar pushed her out of the way.

"Nonsense! That kid's dangerous! What of this was just an act? What if he was sent here by Nightmare to destroy us? You saw how much power the kid has!"

THUMP!

Everyone turned to stare at Meta, who had finally landed in front of them. A few of the star warriors stepped back in fear, but Meta just stood there, staring. He folded his wings and they disappeared from sight.

Falspar unsheathed his sword and attempted to attack Meta, but a rock hard fist connected with his face and sent him straight to Mt. Unconscious. Garlude harumphed and ran to the young boy and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were going to die!" She held him at arms length, staring into his innocent silver eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, unless you really have to. Okay?" He nodded cutely.

"Okay," he responded. Garlude heaved a sigh, pulling Meta close again. He hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes. He felt something wet dribble down his chest.

Curious, he put a hand inside his shirt. He pulled it out and gasped at what he saw. His entire hand was covered in his dark red blood. Garlude gasped and let go of him.

His head started to hurt, a sudden wave of pain caused him to crumple to the ground. Garlude took off her jacket and wrapped it around his bleeding wound, while Arthur and a few others ran inside to get the medics.

The rest checked on all the bodies, to see if some of them were alive. Meta's world faded into darkness as his life force slowly drained away. Muffled shouts of 'Don't close your eyes!' or 'Meta, please stay awake!' echoed through his head.

The pounding grew worse with each word said. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As they shut, he saw the blurry figure of Garlude. He could tell there were tears streaming down her face and that she was screaming his name.

'No. I'm not gonna die. Stay alive. For Garlude. For your friend', he told himself. He entered a deep sleep, fighting off the death cloud that was slowly consuming his soul.

* * *

**...no comment.**

**Remember, it's your choice for me to continue. K?**

**REVIEW. FAV. FLAME. OTHER STUFF.**


	3. JECRA!

**CHAPTER THREE... YAY... *dies***

* * *

"No! META!", I shouted. He closed his eyes, his breath shallow and getting shorter with each minute. "No... Please... Don't die..." I held him against my chest, my cheek against his forehead. Even though I've only known him for a really short time, I felt as if he was like my little brother or even my own son. I've always wanted someone to care for, preferably a girl, but a nice little boy was good as well.

But Meta was different. He was a PERFECT child. Intelligent, charming, adorable, caring, lovable, cute, handsome in a childish way, helpful, kind, all of that good crap. I'd give my soul to have a child like him. I'm not about to let this kid die.

"ARTHUR! WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN MEDICS!" I screamed.

"Coming! Coming! Coming!" I heard him call.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT COMING FAST ENOUGH DAMMIT!" I shrieked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Three medics, including Mint, surrounded me and Meta. I reluctantly let them take him inside on a stretcher, tending to his broken ribs and ripped flesh, which was still bleeding very badly. They disappeared from my sight, heading toward the medical wing.

Arthur walked me back to my room, telling me words of assurance. We reached my destination and he smiled at me then left. I took a shower, washing away the child's blood that had soaked through my armor, chain mail, and multiple layers of clothing.

Jeez. How hard did I hug that kid? I finished up, wrapping a towel around my hair and another around my body. I yawned as I stepped out of my bathroom.

When I opened my eyes, there on my bed, reading MY book was... Jecra!? "JECRA! WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?", I screamed, trying to cover the rest of my body.

He looked up, and smiled. That stupid pervy rape face. Who gave him permission to come into my room?! He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Unusual. He usually always wears his armor like the rest of us.

"Wassup?," he asked innocently, mischief in his reddish-purple eyes.

"GET OUT! I'M NAKED GODDAMMIT!" He smirked, then continued reading, paying no attention to me whatsoever.

"Make me."

My eye twitched in anger. That perverted BASTARD!

"Fine you $&amp;¡%." I opened my walk-in closet and walked inside. "If you open this door I will brutally murder you." I closed the door with a click. I sighed as I walked to the center of the closet.

Jecra.

Jecra.

Jecra.

What am I going to do about him? I took off the towel around my head and tossed into a basket. I picked out everything I needed to wear before putting them on, the towel around my mid-section falling to the floor around my ankles. Underwear. Bra. Tanktop... Hey where is it?

"Looking for something?"

Oh, no he didn't.

I slowly turned around, and there he was, leaning against the wall, the door wide open, with that pervy smirk on his face, holding my tanktop.

I stand corrected... F***!

My face turned completely red.

"JECRA!," I shrieked, grabbing the towel on the floor and quickly covering my exposed body. He laughed, tossed my tanktop at me. I snatched out of the air, dropping my towel in the process. I yelped, then hid behind some racks of my other clothes. He laughed again, walking out of my closet.

After a few agonizing seconds, I heard the door shut. I felt like I was about to melt. That son of a-. GRRRRRR! He'd better not tell any one about this. I finished getting dressed and walked out the door wearing a baggy work-out jumpsuit and gloves with built-in brass knuckles (ya never know you're gonna find him).

He's gonna be in a hell of a load of pain when I DO find him, but first I'm gonna visit Meta.

* * *

"He's in here Sir Arthur." I heard a woman say. The clanking of heavy armor came towards my shivering figure.

Vague memories clouded my mind. I remember that a few minutes after they took me in, they gave me a shot, which numbed the entirety of my body. I felt nothing, yet knew they were doing something to me. There was a prickly feeling in my chest for about and hour, annoying the living hell out of me.

Arthur's deep scratchy voice pulled me from my thoughts back to reality.

"Are the repairs complete?" I heard him say.

Repairs?

"Nearly done." The woman responded. Wait.. I recognize that voice. She was the nurse who brought me and Garlude breakfast! Mint-head.

"Good. You're excused Mint."

Called it.

"Yes sir."

I heard the tap tap of her high-heels as she walked away. I sensed eyes staring at me, probably Arthur.

"I expect Garlude to be here soon. She was really worried about you," he told me. I groggily open one silver eye. He helped me sit up and gave me a bowl of hot soup.

"What did you mean by repairs?," I asked him. Stared at me with interest before saying...

"Your a curious little boy aren't you? What if I didn't answer your question?"I blinked.

"I won't let you leave unless you do." He smirked.

"Very well. We use a machine to fix broken bones quickly and painlessly. You broke your arm, nose, and a couple ribs. A few or your ribs will have to heal on their own, so take it easy." With that, he left.

I ate my soup hungrily. I didn't realize that using my powers would leave me so drained. It makes me wonder how my father feels whenever he creates a demon beast. He's probably used to it.

"Meta!" I looked up and a body flew into me and hugged me tight. Garlude! I smiled even though I was very much in pain.

"Hey, what time is it?" She giggled.

"It's half past four PM. Are you well enough to walk?" She cocked her, eyes glittering with question.

I nodded. She got up. "Can you stand?"

I shrugged in response. I swung my feet off the bed and pushed myself onto the metal floor. I walked around in circles before I was convinced that I could walk without stumbling.

Garlude took my hand and led me out the door into a white circular hallway. We walked down it, Garlude pointing out the different people we passed. Malin. Pennelopi. Theresa. Jack. Lina. Ken. Renejay. Erm... Nickie?

"Hello Mint," Garlude greeted the nurse. She acknowledged her greeting with a quick nod, before stepping into a room with a pregnant women on the bed. Garlude stopped.

"That's Sadria. She's about to have a baby." I nodded stiffly.

"I know. She's pregnant. That's why her belly looks so big. Is her baby due today?," I asked, looking up to Garlude. She flashed me a look of surprise, then smiled.

"I'm always forgetting how smart you are. I keep on thinking that I'm talking to a average seven year old."

"I'm eight."

"Oh... sorry, but yeah. She's due today." She turned to an armored man sitting on a bench nearby. He looked worried.

"Tanner. You okay?" He looked up.

"Oh, hello Garlude. Yes, I'm fine." He stared at me for a moment. "Is this your little brother?" Garlude snickered.

"No. This is the demon everyone is talking about. The one who killed the giantess." She looked down at me. "What was her name again?"

"Dianaca," I replied. Tanner shot up.

"WHAT?!" he yelped, taking out a gun. Immediately, I reacted by disarming the man even before he got the chance to aim. I hooked my leg around his and brought him to the ground, grabbing his gun in the process. I aimed the weapon at his face while stepping away.

Garlude just stood there, an amused look on her face, as Tanner shot a look of pure fear and hate at me. I lowered the gun, my face expressionless.

"Sorry. Reflexes." I held out my hand to help him up. He looked skeptical now, but with one nod from Garlude, he trusted me enough to gasp my hand. I pulled him up, effortlessly. How light can these guys get? He cleared his throat.

"Er... It's okay. It was kinda my fault for trying to kill ya." He laughed nervously. I handed him his gun, right when the door to the pregnant woman's room opened. Mint stepped out with a huge grin on her elfish face.

"Mr. Klint. You may come in now." Tanner's eyes widened. He gulped and stepped through the door hesitantly. Meta and Garlude poked their heads in, watching Tanner walked up to the woman on the bed.

She looked tired, but happy. She gazed at the thing in her arms. Curious, I bounded up to the side of the bed. The woman smiled at me. "Do you want to see?" I nodded, standing on my toes to get a look at her baby. She leaned over, the thing becoming visible to me. I grinned. It was a girl. I giggled.

"What are you gonna name her?," I asked curiously. What was her name again? Oh, Sadria. Sadria tilted her head in thought. Tanner sat down next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her protectively.

"I don't know. What do you think, Tanner?" He shrugged.

"How about Marisa?"

Tanner and Sadria turned to me. Sadria smiled, turning to Tanner.

"Don't you think that name is just perfect?" I heard her ask her husband.

In the doorway, I saw Garlude taking pictures of me, I think. She had a camera that was somewhat similar to the one Casey Saunders had, or 'Customer Service' as most of my father's clients call him. Tanner shrugged again.

"It's nice." Sadria turned to me again.

"We'll think on it," she said. I gave her the best puppy eyes I could manage. Sadria stared into my eyes, completely mesmerized.

"Please?," I begged, "It would be a great honor." Sadria's gaze went completely soft.

"Oh, all right. We'll name her Marisa." Mint jotted down something on a pink slip and gave it to Tanner.

"Meta! Time to go!," Garlude called. I nodded to her her.

"Bye," I whispered to the sleeping baby. She made a funny gurgling noise, then started to snore. I giggled, hopping over to Garlude. We walked into a big room with brown wood walls ,which looked kinda metallic, and a heck of a load of people, who looked like robots because of all the armor, milling about.

"Okay, I'm going to try and find Jecra. Why don't you just follow Yamikage around?," Garlude asked, pointing to the ninja, who was relaxing on a couch in another part of the room. _Jeez. How big is this place?_

_Dunno..._

_Dark, get the f%¢® out of my head._

_Urgh... Do I have to?_

_Yes._

_Okay... You suck..._

* * *

Meta trotted over to the big couch. He peeked over the armrest and poked Yamikage. The ninja groaned and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his red eyes, yawning. Meta continued to poke him, until Yamikage grabbed to child's hand.

"Stop it. I'm already awake. Now what the hell da ya want?" Meta blinked.

"Garlude told me to follow you around because she's going to find Jecra and beat him into a pulp with her brass knuckle gloves, so Jecra probably did something naughty." Yamikage stared at him.

"Did she tell you this?" Meta shook his head.

"You didn't hear her screaming her head off at him?"

"No."

"Can we go see him get his $$ kicked?" Yamikage blinked in surprise, not expecting a child to use such extreme language, but he nodded anyway. They ran to the training room, Meta trailing right behind Yamikage, also grabbing a map from a passing soldier. It was hand drawn so he probably was a recruit. Yamikage skidded to a stop in front of a big metal door. Screams of pain came from inside.

"Oh damn... Garlude must be really pissed." A chill went up Yamikage's spine as he thought of what Garlude might be doing to the elf.

"Is that blood?" Yamikage looked down. Meta was crouched down on the ground, studying a red liquid that was seeping out of underneath the door.

"Ho-ly SH*T!"

* * *

**SCHOOL IS SUCH (BEEP) RIGHT NOW! DX *bangs head on wall* A MATH TEST, A SCIENCE TEST, TWO SPEECHES, A VOCABULARY TEST, BEING FORCED TO DANCE WITH MY ARCH-ENEMY, GRAAAAH! *eye twitches* the list goes on... *blows up***


	4. Sir Arthur

Fear and anticipation crawled up Yamikage's spine and he placed a black, cloth covered hand onto the door, cringing every time it creaked. Yamikage nearly puked at what he saw. Jecra and Garlude. Jecra covered in bruises and was bleeding out of the mouth. Garlude trying to clean up part of the puddle of unknown liquid, laughing quietly. Yamikage's gaze traveled the area, landing on a jug that was partially filled with the red substance.

Okay, now it was likely that he was gonna puke.

Meta squeezed past him, his small feet splashing on the ground. He stopped at Jecra, staring down at his unconscious form with huge sparkling silver eyes glittering with curiosity.

"Garlude?" Yamikage began, his voice shaking slightly, "What exactly did Jecra do to deserve this?" She raised her head, smirking.

"The bloody pervert decided to check me out while I wasn't decent." Yamikage blushed deeply at the thought of Garlude naked, but shook away the thought as soon as it came. Meta looked at the ground, his feet splish-splashing around as he walked around in curious circles. He stopped and stared at the jug, the expression on his childish face showing that he was thinking deeply, his eyes turning forest green.

"Sir Arthur is coming," he said randomly. Garlude's eyes widened, her gaze shifting between the door and the bloodied Jecra beside her. Meta's eyes reverted back to their normal silver as he lay a tiny hand onto the red covered floor. The liquid rose from the ground, swirling together in an unusual spiral until the unknown substance was floating in the air in a perfect sphere.

Turning to look back at the jug, Meta willed the ball to go back into to the jug, standing back up as he did so. The door swung open, startling Garlude greatly. A bead of sweat rolled down her cheek as she saw Sir Arthur standing in th doorway, suspicion written all over his face. He turned to Garlude, who was shaking slightly on the floor.

"Somebody told me that they heard screams coming from this room. They said it sounded feminine. Was it you?" Garlude looked up into her leader's eyes.

"No, sir."

"Then who?"

"Sir Jecra, sir."

"And where might he be?" Garlude looked around, her eyes flashing in confusion as they swept around the room seeing only Meta standing next to Yamikage, but no Jecra. She turned back to face Sir Arthur, frowning slightly.

"I do not know, sir." Arthur stared at the girl on the floor, thinking deeply.

"Has Jecra done anything to you in the past hour, Lady Garlude?" Garlude flinched somewhat.

"Y-yes, sir." Arthur raised an eyebrow, not that she could see it through his mask.

"And what might that be?"

"He intruded my personal space."

"How?"

"As I walked out into my room to get dressed, I found him on my bed. I requested for him to leave, due to my indecency, but he refused. Giving in to his actions, I decided to dress myself in my closet, where I thought I would be spared by his hungry gaze. I had barely managed to get two articles of clothing on when he stole my tank-top.

"Startled and embarrassed, I did my best to cover myself, as my body was exposed to him. He left several agonizing minutes later, finally leaving me to dress appropriately for the rest of the day. His actions angered me, so I sought him out. I found him here and gave him my version of the punishment for trespassing a lady's room."

Arthur smiled. He truly thought that the disputes Jecra and Garlude had were quite entertaining, no matter how pointless. And how they turned out to be best friends was something Arthur will never make sense of. Even when the arguments and fights were, dare he say it, hilarious, there were still rules broken in the process.

"Lady Garlude, as your punishment for attacking and injuring your fellow warrior, you are to help our researchers gather information about the demon beasts and how we could use them to our advantage." Garlude nodded, groaning mentally. She hated the scientists and she hated researching about the stupid demons, even if her life depended on the knowledge.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me,' She moaned in her head. She felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sir Arthur? Can I go with Garlude?" Arthur's serious gaze softened a little at the young blueberry-haired boy. He shook his head.

"It's better if you stay with Yamikage, Meta." He turned back to Garlude. "I'll make sure Jecra is punished as well. You will have to work with the scientists until you discover at least something." He turned on heal and walked away. A few seconds passed until Yamikage felt that it was safe to talk.

"I guess putting him on the wall wasn't a very helpful idea, was it?"

"What?" Garlude looked up and around, then she saw him, yellow looking weirdness sticking him to the wall. It took her five seconds to process what the hell she was seeing. Jecra. Suspended up on a wall. Ten feet from his head to the ground. It seemed like Yamikage stuck him up there with glue, or something of the sort. Meta giggled cutely at the ridiculous sight. Pretty soon all off them laughing their heads off as Jecra started to wake.

"Bl-bl-bluh?" He babbled through his bruised lips, blood still trickling, slightly, out of his mouth, "Bluh hubled?" Immediately, they ceased, staring up at Jecra with wide eyes. Garlude exchanged looks with Yamikage, before he began to scale the wall and pry Jecra out of the glop. He fell onto the floor, groaning loudly at the pain. Garlude and Meta exchanged looks.

"We should take him to the medics." Garlude stated.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Short chapter: Writer's Block**


	5. Nonsurat's Memories

**Four years later**

* * *

Nonsurat had never been so nervous before. Today he was being shipped off to serve the military in his deceased father's place and he was wondering who would be the drill sergeant. His father had told him of a man named Drale and another named Dakanyo and both had been his father's mentors and both, weren't very nice. His mentor went by the name of Meta Knight. Nonsurat wondered what that meant.

_Wow, best birthday present ever...being sent off by my family to die._

Nonsurat gazed glumly around at the other recruits. There was a good fifty of them, all boys, and all very intimidating. He had just turned fifteen but he didn't dare to tell anyone for fear of being mocked. All of them were older than he was by at least two years and up and most had heard stories from friends. They were occasionally told out loud, each of the tales having excitement and danger. Most were about famous warriors like Sir Dragato and Sir Jecra, and a few other names Nonsurat recognized.

"Hey, anyone heard of The Demon Prince?" A voice spoke up. And then everything stopped. Silence dominated the room as every head turned to face an fiery haired boy with a crazy grin on his face, just across from where Nonsurat was sitting. One of the older boys leaned forward.

"I've heard quite a bit, child. What do you wish to say of The Son of Darkness?" He asked, his pale blue eyes narrowing. The red-head smirked.

"Bet I could take him." Everyone gasped. Everyone started talking at once.

"What are you thinkin' kid?"

"No one can take the Shadow of Friggin' Death!"

"Yeah! They say he's more powerful than a bleepin' Phantom Lord!"

"Naw, they say he IS a Phantom Lord! The king of them all!"

"Well I heard, he's a demon beast turned good!"

"He's the son of Death himself!" The group continued swapping tales and sayings and other junk while Nonsurat sat there, confused greatly.

_Demon Prince? King of the Phantom Lords? Shadow of Death? Son of Darkness?! Who the hell are they talking about!?_

"I've heard different, they say if anyone challenges him, they're down on the ground crying in three seconds flat!"

"Hey! Who is the Demon Prince?" Everyone stopped. All eyes went to Nonsurat.

"What?" The older boy with the blue eyes asked, "You haven't heard of The Dark Angel?"

"Gah!" Nonsurat cried, throwing his hands up into the air, "Enough with nicknames! What's his real effing name?!" Everyone exchanged looks of surprise.

"No one says his name kid. It's bad luck," the blue-eyed boy says.

"Tsh, I ain't afraid to say it. He's gonna be my mentor anyways," the red-head said, smirking. Everyone gasped again.

"Kid, you're gonna flippin' die."

"I wouldn't be you for the world."

"I'd rather get done by my mom before I get trained by a demon."

"I'd have ta get done by Lady Garlude before I would have the courage to get within twenty feet from him."

"Aw...you did not just say that, dog."

"I mean it, dude. But seriously! She made me friggin' masturbate before! She's hot!"

"What's his bleepin' name!" Nonsurat shouted angrily. The red-head laughed.

"Meta Knight. His name is Meta Knight, bud."

* * *

Meta Knight felt butterflies fly and flitter around in his stomach, giving him that queasy feeling of nervousness and god, how he hated that feeling. He was going to teach a group of new recruits how to fight and the works of the G.S.A. He was going to show them the jobs that soldiers get when they are tested and fitted for the one that would suit them best.

"Meta? The recruits are here," came Garlude's voice from behind the door to his room. Meta swallowed his nervousness and put a hand onto his sword for comfort. He fixed his metal mask onto his face, a gift from Sir Arthur. It hid his true self from those who questioned him. Most knew he was very young and very capable of many things, while newcomers thought different. His mask gave him an impression of a powerful warrior, gaining respect from those who have heard of his feats. Meta gripped the hilt of his sword, nearly bending the metal.

"Garlude? I-I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean, me? A twelve year-old kid teaching teenagers how to fight? I hardly know how myself!" He leaned against the door, sighing quietly. Garlude fell silent.

"Mety, you can fight better than anyone here, you know that. Besides, all you need to do is teach them the basics of sword fighting! Easy as pie! And once you're done with that, someone else could take over or, you could continue their training." Meta sighed again.

"All right. I'll-I'll go." The door slid open smoothly as he pushed gently on its handle. Garlude stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. She held out an arm, beckoning him toward her.

"Come on, Blueberry Boy. Let's go meet your students." They walked down a long, narrow tunnel, their boots clicking against the shallow metal floor. Meta got an unnerving feeling deep within his chest. He halted in his walking. Garlude stopped as well, looking back behind her. "Is everything alright, Mety?" He was silent, staring at his armored boots with no expression in his eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked, quite suddenly, his eyes slanting downward as they slowly turned dark blue.

"Meta," Garlude sighed, walking back to the saddened boy. She lifted his chin with her finger and stared into his unblinking eyes. "Look," she began, "you're a mentor to these recruits. You will train them both physically and mentally until their skills meet your satisfactions. At first, they will dislike you, for the training will be hard for them at the start and they might blame you for it but, they will come to understand you and why you work them to their limit, day after day. Do you understand, Meta?"

He nodded. She smiled.

"Then let's go." She took his hand and resumed their walking to the hangar.

* * *

"Attention all recruits," a pleasant feminine voice crackled through the speakers placed along the ceiling of the airship. Nonsurat raised his head, curious. "We will be landing in the G.S.A. AirHanger No. 24 soon. Please prepare your belongings." The voice clicked off as Nonsurat took off his seat belt and tugged his dufflebag off the shelf above him. He glanced around. The others were doing the same thing he was but a few caught his eye and gave him a sad look of pity. He huffed, plopping down into his seat and looked away.

"Hey buddy," called the red-haired boy. Nonsurat glanced at him without interest.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, brushing his blue-green hair out of his face. The boy grinned.

"My name's Inferno. Jus' thought you'd wanna know since, well, we're both're gonna be trained by Metal Head. Did you know he wears a mask? They say he wears it to hide scars from the torture chambers in Holy Nightmare Co. Some even say that-"

"I don't give a DAMN about what the fuck _they _say. All I fucking care about right now is getting to the damn camp. Now do you mind?" Nonsurat turned away once more, crossing his arms in anger, his fists clenched.

"Attention recruits," the voice came again, "We are landing. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts." There were a series of clicks and creaks as everyone hurried to do as the woman said, some cracking dirty jokes about the female pilot. There was a loud _thump _as the ship landed heavily onto the ground, causing some of the recruits to curse in distaste or surprise.

Air hissed from hidden valves outside the ship, the door opening automatically letting in an enormous amount of light into the dark passenger hold. More people cussed and swore heavily as their eyes adjusted to the painful change of lighting. Nonsurat blinked away the pain behind his eyes as the light slowly dimmed to where he could see again. He stepped toward the door and poked his head out. A metal stairway unfolded before him as he gazed around the room.

Twelve people, both men and women, were lined up before him, but the one that particularly caught his eye was a short person with a deep blue cloak covering his entire face and body. Two eerily glowing golden yellow eyes shimmered in the darkness of his midnight blue hood, glittering with wisdom and intelligence with a smidge of dark sorrow that cast a mysterious aura about him. A lavender-haired woman stood behind him, along with a man in golden armor. All of them had a star pinned to the chests, except for the little man with the cloak.

Nonsurat cautiously stepped down the stairway onto the alienish floor. He gazed around the inside of the hangar, seeing hundreds of enormous ships lined up in neat rows, each of them equipped with huge guns below their bridges and then hundreds of smaller guns hidden behind small doors in their hulls. If Nonsurat were to compare the ship he traveled in to these monsters then the ship was about as pathetic as a piece of hay in a monstrous pile of bazookas with tinier guns running along their barrels. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Nonsurat looked over his shoulder to see Inferno pointing over at the hooded figure.

"That's Meta Knight. I know he may not seem like much but he's got some serious skills in battle," he whispered, glancing at Nonsurat, "I've heard from my aunt that he once broke the arm of a general that was smart enough to mock him. Better keep your manners in check. But luckily, he is very hard to anger. He has a patient nature and can only lose it under a lot of pressure or built up irritation. Oh shit!" Inferno looked away quickly, leaving Nonsurat confused. He looked back at the small person, nearly jumping out of his skin in fear when he found the cloaked figure staring at him with what he thought was interest.

_"There is nothing to be afraid of, child. I will not hurt you,"_ a deep, deep voice boomed inside Nonsurat's head, _"The stories you have heard, as well as my strange titles which were considered as jokes by my comrades, are sprinkled with truths but, mostly exaggerated extensively. I overheard your conversation with Inferno and his story amuses me."_ The cloaked figure's eyes flashed light pink. _"I'm sure Lady Nicki would like to know her that her nephew is using inappropriate language, but I'll save him that trouble. I will be escorting you and the other four to your sleeping chambers, there you will unpack and we will go to the mess hall for dinner. Do you understand?"_

Nonsurat nodded. He saw Sir Meta's eyes curve up in halfmoons and his eyes flashed pink again. The golden guy stepped forward and in his extremely husky voice he said, "Welcome recruits! To the Galaxy Soldier Army! Here you will learn to the ways of the battlefield and the different styles of fighting. There are many weapons to choose from. The trident and rope. The spear. The lance. The morningstar. The katana and shruikan. The sword."

The guy stopped and looked around, before beginning to walk past all the people who were lined up. "I am Sir Arthur of the G. S. A. Leader of the army." He paused again at the end of the line by a woman with pink hair. "This is Lady Galacta. She will teaching the lance with Lady Nicki." He stepped past them to another pair dressed like ninjas.

_"They are ninjas."_ Nonsurat's eyes immediately went to Sir Meta, who had his eyes locked onto Sir Arthur, but they glanced in his direction, winked, then moved back to the leader. _"Just thought you wanted me to confirm that."_

"This is Yamikage. He will be teaching the arts of Kung-fu and Tae-kwon-do and the ways of the ninja with his assistant, Sakura," Sir Arthur continued. The ninjas bowed. He walked to the next pair, who looked nearly exactly alike. "This is Sheila and Shilo. They will be teaching the trident and rope. Sheila is the one with long hair, Shilo is the one with short hair."

_"Twins," _Sir Meta explained to Nonsurat. He was about to open his mouth to say ''Thank you'' but he remembered that his mentor was talking to him in his head. Sir Arthur moved down the line again.

"Sir Renejay and Sir Ken will be teaching the morningstar. And Sir Meta Knight," he paused as Sir Meta stepped forward.

"I will be teaching you the ways of, the sword," his deep booming voice said, ringing around the entirety of the hangar. Nonsurat felt Inferno cringe beside him and nearly burst out laughing. A deep chuckle came from Sir Meta Knight as the crowd of recruits recovered from his voice. A couple of the other mentors laughed along with him. Nonsurat could sense some of them smiling as well.

"Meta! You're scaring them!" Lady Galacta teased. He shrugged. Sir Arthur chuckled.

"Very funny. Recruits you will go to your assigned mentors. They will take you to your sleeping quarters and then once you are all situated, they will take you dinner," he said.

"Soldiers, SALUTE!" Sir Meta yelled. The recruits obeyed.

"AYE, SIR!" They all yelled in response. Sir Meta nodded, turning away. Nonsurat and a few other recruits advanced toward their mentors. The others hung back a bit, before following suit. Five teens gathered by their small teacher, watching as other recruits did the same.

"Follow me. Your chambers are this way," Sir Meta said boredly as he walked away. A chill ran up Nonsurat's spine when Sir Meta turned to look at them, his eyes shaping themselves in such a way to say, _Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of imbeciles?_ Nonsurat walked toward him, trying to stay as calm as possible while Sir Meta stared at him, eyes emotionless as each of the other four recruits followed his lead. Sir Meta walked past them and resumed leading them through the base, pointing out rooms that were important and occasionally greeting his fellow warriors. They stopped in front of a large wooden door, five names engraved on a bronze plaque. _Recruits: __Nonsurat. Inferno. Chaya. Kayleb. Helion. __Shale._

"Chaya?" Nonsurat asked, confused, "But that's-"

"A woman's name," Sir Meta finished, staring at a hooded recruit next to Shale, "No more games child. I believe we all know where you are now." Chaya sighed and removed her hood, revealing an elfish face. She was paler than the moon, her soft pink eyes shining like stars, pale blonde hair finer than silk on her head, reaching down her chest like tiny little fingers to her waist.

"I guess I'm found out," she said in defeat, "I know girls aren't supposed to train with boys but, I wanted to be trained by you, Sir Meta Knight. I've heard from my father that you have a great amount of expertise on sword fighting. I-I wished to become one of your students. Please forgive me, sir."

"No need," he said dismissively, "I admire your want to learn and your talent of reaching the goals you set for yourself, not to mention sneaking past the guards to get onto an airship meant for male recruits." He pushed the door open, not a single sound heard. "Find your rooms, unpack, refresh yourselves then come back out. I'll be waiting here if you need answers to any of your questions," he instructed. They all nodded and went inside.

* * *

Nonsurat wandered down an empty hall to the door at the end marked, _N. S. _Nonsurat Seashine. His name. Nonsurat pushed the door open, and breathed a breath of relief when he closed the door.

_Sweet, sweet privacy. Oh I've missed you._

Nonsurat dumped his duffle bag onto his bed and looked around. White walls, sea green ceiling, pictures of his family on the wall.

_What?_

His eyes widened at the sight of his father and mother, baby Nonsurat in their arms. They looked so happy. He stared at his child self, who was caught in a mid-laugh. That was around the last few times he had ever laughed. He remembered, his father died the next day, when the demon beast Gryn attacked the airship his father was on. The beast died, but didn't go down without dragging everyone else with it. There weren't any survivors and Nonsurat couldn't sleep without having visions of a monstrous beast pulling an entire ship to destruction, his father's face filled with anger and hate. His lips had formed three words and Nonsurat could just imagine him shouting them.

_FOR MY SON!_

Nonsurat felt wet under his eyes as the vision replayed itself before him. "Father," he murmured through a sob, "I will make you proud." He felt a small, comforting hand on his back.

"Your father was a great soldier, Nonsurat. You are wise not to forget him," Chaya said, "My mother was on the same ship and she managed to send a message to the base. It said:_ Briale has slayed the beast, but there is no hope for us to survive. Gryn destroyed the engines. It has been an honor serving you. Tell our children to shine bright with our memories and our strengths. Tell them they will be the saviors of the universe._ She sighed sadly. Nonsurat looked up at her and saw that her pink eyes had turned darker with sadness. He heard her sniffle, then wipe away a tear that had formed on the corner of her large slanted eyes.

She managed a smile as she looked at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "I think we should go. Everyone else is done, if not, close to it. I'll finish later," Nonsurat said finally turning to the door.

"Yeah," Chaya said, rubbing her eyes, "Gosh, I'm famished." Nonsurat laughed quietly. It felt quite odd to him but good. Chaya put a hand on his back again, lightly pushing him to the door. "Come on. We'll be late." She left the room, Nonsurat close behind.

* * *

**Imagine Meta's SSBB voice for the times when he talks to Nonsurat in his head.**


	6. Miss Giggles

**Short chapter for something better on the next. :D Thank you, you kind reviewers who like this. I wasnt expecting it to be "cute" but what the hell. I'm just writing for the hell of it.**

* * *

"So you're Jewish?" Meta Knight looked behind him at Nonsurat and Chaya, an eyebrow raised. Chaya nodded at Nonsurat.

"Well, not really. I mean, my parents were Jewish, but I could care less for doing those weird Sabbath ritual thingys. It kind of sucks not being able to eat some foods," she said, frowning at the ground. Then she smiled. "Like bacon. I'm not supposed to eat bacon. But it's SO GOOD."

"Oh!" Nonsurat exclaimed, surprised, "Are you an only child?" Chaya fell silent, and Meta Knight could see tears welling up in her eyes. Nonsurat noticed too. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Chaya silenced him with a finger to his lips. Nonsurat shut up immediately.

"It's alright," she whispered, "You didn't know..." She sighed heavily, looking up to Nonsurat with big dark pink eyes. Meta Knight blinked in curiosity. He gazed at the other three, who gazed expectantly at him. He blinked again, then pushed open the door to the mess hall.

Meta Knight instructed his students to grab what they wanted and they obliged without a sound. Meta Knight watched in amusement as three of them filled their plates to the brim with whatever they could get their hands on, while Nonsurat and Chaya got their fill calmly and patiently. Good, Meta Knight thought, They will make great warriors. Out of the corner of his eye, Meta Knight saw Garlude waving him over to where she, Yamikage and his students were seated. He nodded to her, then motioned for the others to follow him once they claimed what they wished.

"There he is!," Garlude said comically, "You have any second thoughts about being a trainer? I'd be glad to substitute!" Meta Knight shook his head, his eyes flashing pink.

"No Lady Garlude. I believe I am going to enjoy this...job." He chuckled softly, "How's research?" Garlude groaned.

"Same. Boring, and stupid," she spat, stabbing her steak with a knife for emphasis, having the juices squirt out and hit Yamikage in the eye.

"Ow! What the hell Gally?" He cried out angrily. Garlude blushed and handed him a napkin.

"Sorry, Yami," she said apologetically, managing a weak smile. He laughed quietly.

"It's alright, Gally," he replied. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you two been going by those names?" He asked, not even bothering to conceal the slight teasing tone in his voice. Both of them blushed darkly, and Yamikage's recruits did their best not to snicker.

"Eh...I'm not answering that," Garlude said, turning away from Meta Knight. He glanced at Yamikage, who was poking his food as if he were trying to coax it to life.

"You're not going to get that thing to live, you know. It'a too well cooked. You have to eat it," Meta Knight said, his eyes turning forest green with seriousness. Yamikage looked up slightly, fake sadness in his eyes. He sighed.

"But, what if...maybe if I poke it just right, it'll wake up and talk to me," he said wistfully. There was a long silence after that, then everyone just lost it. And enormous amount of laughter erupted from an area from the right side of the mess hall, capturing everyones attention immediately.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Garlude, who was laughing hard as she fell off her seat onto the floor, tears leaking out of her eyes while she clutched her stomach in pain. Meta Knight had managed to calm himself almost right away, his eyes reverting back to their former gold self. Arthur cleared his throat and most everyone stopped what they were doing a turned their attention to him. Only a handful of people were still laughing, but they were soon quieted down to soft giggles, if not, silence. Meta Knight and Yamikage sat uncomfortably as Garlude still lay on the floor, curled into a ball as she tried to control herself.

Meta Knight tapped Garlude with his foot, signaling for her to get up as Arthur stood and began to stride calmly toward them. Garlude didn't get the message, and just laid there on the floor, not noticing that everyone, almost literally, was staring at her. Meta Knight glanced around awkwardly, his awkwardness shining a soft orange. Arthur stared down at Garlude, his unmasked face expressionless.

"Lady Garlude? May I ask of why you are on the floor?" Arthur started pleasantly. Garlude's eyes shot open. She scrambled to her feet, saluting while trying to dust herself off.

"U-u-um...sorry, Sir. I fell off the bench I was seated at and then there was a pain in my stomach-" Arthur hushed her.

"It's...alright. I'm sure that...show you put on will never happen again in the mess hall, am I correct?" She nodded rapidly. He smiled calmly, then walked back to his seat and sat as if nothing had happened.

"Great job, Miss Giggles," Jecra remarked. Garlude stuck her tongue out at him. Jecra blew a razzberry.

"Mature," Meta Knight said. Jecra ducked his head, as did Garlude. Yamikage let out a small nervous laugh.

"You always know how to make others feel stupid," he said awkwardly. Meta Knight stared at him. He fell silent and looked down at his hands.

"Thank you," Meta Knight muttered sarcastically, "for your obedient silence." He motioned for his students to sit down as they were standing by him in a confused manner. They obeyed like obedient children and sat down without a sound before they slowly began to eat.

* * *

**Spoiler: "INFERNO, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TWO YEAR OLD ABOMINATION! DROP THAT SWORD AND GIVE ME FIVE FUCKING HUNDRED!"**


	7. INFERNO!

To be honest, Meta Knight wasn't too excited to start training today. After he had alerted his students to wake early and get ready for hard training the next day, but no they decided to sleep in on their sorry arses, making Meta Knight want to say bullshit to not being hostile. "Try to keep your temper in check Young Meta. We wouldn't want to scare away our further warriors. Try not to be hostile to them," Sir Arthur had said. Bah! The girl seemed ten times more mature than the other four, Nonsurat being the only exception. But even he had been quite obnoxious at dinner. Teenaged freaks. Meta Knight sighed. He shouldn't judge them. He hasn't even known them for a full day, yet. He led them through the halls to the training rooms. After four years of living here, the training rooms always put Meta Knight in awe and made him feel the adrenaline a normal child his age when they were released from their homes to play with their friends outside.

Sharp swords, duel ring, sharp swords, robotic replicas of the demon beasts that are amazingly accurate, sharp swords...Meta was in heaven. He loved the training room, but now he had to share. Sharing isn't exactly his best card but it will have to do for today, and the next day, and the day after that, and... He sighed. He shouldn't dwell on it too much. He didn't want to surrender to the welcoming arms of insanity just yet. He sighed again. They were there already. He showed them inside and began to lecture them on appropriate behaviors in the training rooms when Jecra burst through the door.

"Meta! Sir Arthur requests your presence!" he gasped, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Meta Knight stared at him for awhile before murmuring a 'thank you' and jogging out the door. He heard Jecra telling the recruits to behave until Meta came back then ran out the door to run with him.

"Why do I have a feeling that chaos will erupt in that room?" Meta Knight asked his friended they ran down the metal halls. Jecra gave a strained laugh, but continued to run.

After jumping into a secret entrance to another hallway, parting ways with Jecra, Meta speed-walked through the long soldier filled tunnels to the direction of Sir Arthur's aura. He stopped by another secret room where he kept the legendary air rides. His Shadow Star shifted in his pocket slightly, feeling the presence of its brothers and sisters nearby. He felt the bag he was holding shift as well. A few more minutes and he'll be in that dark metal room where strategies and plans were formed and deployed. Meta was so caught up in his thoughts he bumped into a soldier. He stepped back, muttering an apology before looking up and meeting the man's harsh, pale yellow gaze. Meta's heart sank.

"Oh, hello Falspar," he said, stiffly and formally. The other knight grunted in distaste, as if Meta wasn't worth talking to.

"It's Sir Falspar to you," he spat. Meta rolled his eyes.

"I hope you realize who has the upper hand here. With a snap of my fingers, I can send to Hell and I won't take you out until you beg on your knees and plead for forgiveness," he said coolly before sauntering away, thinking up the darkest curses he knew. He heard Falspar grumble something rude and sensed him stomping away. Asshole.

The meeting was extremely boring. Just a bunch of old guys discussing seriously flawed plans that would kill more soldiers than it would save civilians. Meta would point out every flaw, big or small, and that advisor would sit down in shame. Meta Knight excused himself as soon as possible. He released a deep breath of relief once he stepped outside. It always smelled like three day old corpse in there. Ick. He teleported back to his recruits.

It took all of his willpower not to show any displeasure for the complete lack of discipline the red head had. Meta Knight had left to run a quick, three-minute errand for Sir Arthur, only to come back to witness Inferno in a fail of a sword fight with Shale. Obviously, neither boys knew anything about sword fighting. Meta Knight sighed heavily as he brushed away his blue hair away from his yellow tinted eyes. "Today's gonna be a long day," he muttered under his breath as he strode toward the laughing teens. Shale saw him out of the corner of his eye and immediately smacked Inferno's sword away, then dropped his own and stood at attention. Well, at least this one has a brain. He's fixable, Meta Knight thought. Inferno growled and hit Shale on the head with the butt of his blade. Shale crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Meta Knight stared in a short moment of shock before sending a quick telepathic message to the hospital wing and bringing out his own sword silently as his eyes turned deep red with wild anger, his clothes darkening to near black. He noticed the other three wince at the sight of him.

Inferno was laughing obnoxiously, blind to the fact that Meta Knight was advancing towards him with a dark aura surrounding his body. "Ha! Loser! You can't beat the Inferno!" The red head guffawed, flexing and posing as if he were the greatest thing in the world. Meta Knight raised his sword.

"Ahem." Inferno looked around and barely got his sword up in time to block a bone-rattling blow from a deathly sharp blade and furious tutor. Inferno's first instinct upon seeing his extremely angry teacher was to drop to the ground and beg for mercy, but if it was a fight that Sir Meta Knight wanted, it was a fight he'll get. Inferno jumped back and swung at the short knight, but hitting his opponent's block was like hitting an impossibly thick titanium wall which sent Inferno's sword into a vibrating fit. Meta Knight slashed at him with lightning quick speed, giving him a long scratch on his right arm. Inferno clumsily dropped his sword, muttering a long string curse words as the thin side of the blade nearly fell on his feet. Meta Knight wished it had chopped Inferno's foot off so he wouldn't have to put up with the idiot longer than he had to. Meta Knight has only known him for an hour an he already wanted him to get the hell out of here.

"Pick that up," Meta Knight hissed. Inferno flinched heavily at the venom in the knight's voice but obliged. "Never drop your weapon. If ever you find yourself unarmed, your best bet is to find another weapon before your pathetic life is ended in the belly of a beast." Inferno gulped as he nodded, forcing himself to calm down and think straight. Sir Meta Knight was not the opponent to just attack with shear force, with his size it was nearly impossible, despite the fact that Inferno nearly broke something trying to break his shorter opponent's guard. Sir Meta Knight fought with agility, stealth, instincts and his enormous intellect. Inferno knew he wouldn't win this battle, but he's going to try anyway. He set his guard and studied Meta Knight. He'd imagined what it would be like to face him off. He had always pictured himself winning, and now was the time to try to make that dream come true.

"Let's dance, kiddo." A deep laugh emanated from the short knight.

"What a ridiculous nickname, but it's so true," he said quietly, his red eyes narrowing until they were blood red slits. Inferno was confused of what he meant, but didn't get to think on it when Sir Meta Knight lunged forward and attempted to impale him. Inferno jumped away but was too slow. The sharp tip sliced into his left oblique and he yelped in pain.

"Fuck!" He swore loudly as he scrambled away.

"Did you forget that I'm right here? Had you been paying attention, you probably wouldn't have that scratch," Meta Knight said calmly, tucking his long blue hair behind his ear. Inferno swore again, pressing hand to his torn side. He felt his stomach churn at the feel of the warm liquid seeping from his wound.

Scratch? Bullshit.

He saw the medics sneak through the door. A pretty mint-haired woman with fiery eyes glanced at Meta Knight before casting a pitying look at Inferno. She smiled lightly at him before turning to help the others take care of Shale. Inferno blinked back to attention just before Meta Knight slashed at him. He quickly jumped back while swinging his sword at his, sending it away. Sir Meta Knight made a sound that sounded like stifled laughter.

"You're getting better already," he said enthusiastically, surprising Inferno with the change of tone. Inferno shook it off, steadying his feet as he prepared for Meta Knight's next move. Meta Knight walked forward, calm and lazy-like. Inferno relaxed, but then Meta Knight leapt forward and crashed his sword against his, sending it flying out of the amateur's hand. The knight then kicked at Inferno's leg, bringing him down.

"Never let your guard down, regardless of the circumstances," the small knight said, lifting Inferno's chin with his sword. The blade made a thin cut and Inferno winced. "Now...anymore questions?" The knight asked softly and menacingly as he stood up straight. The three spectators shook their heads and the medics rushed to Inferno's side. The knight held up a hand and they froze.

"I'll take care of him. Leave," he said, making shooing motions with his small hands (why is he so tiny?). The medics quickly rushed out of the room, one of them stopping to wake up Shale before bolting out.

"Gbleh? Wha-what happened?" Shale asked groggily. Meta Knight laughed, place a small hand on Inferno's arm. Inferno immediately felt better. He lifted up his hand and watched scrapes and cuts close up and disappear as if they were never there. There was a small silence which everyone used to exchange looks.

"Now, shall we begin?"Meta Knight asked. Everyone gulped and nodded. Meta Knight looked over to Inferno, who had gotten up and was now swinging his sword around.

"INFERNO, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TWO YEAR OLD ABOMINATION! DROP THAT SWORD AND GIVE ME FIVE FUCKING HUNDRED!" He yelled. Everyone jumped and Inferno made an odd squeaking sound and plopped to the ground. Meta Knight glared ferociously at the red head before placing his gaze on Nonsurat and the others. "ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE ROOM! YOU MAY RUN NO FARTHER THAN THREE FEET FROM THE WALL AND YOU'D BETTER BE SPRINTING DAMMIT!"

Yep, today is gonna be a long day.


End file.
